1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module, more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) module with a chip-on-board (COB) structure and including at least two LED chips and a light emitting diode (LED) lamp having the LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological progress in producing light emitting diode (LED) chips has resulted in an increase in the power of the LED chips, and this, in turn, has resulted in an increase in the resulting generated heat. As a consequence, the heat-dissipating effect of an LED package structure becomes an important factor that affects the quality of an LED product. Hence, there are continuous efforts to enhance the heat-dissipating effect of LED package structures. Currently, a package body having a plurality of LED chips is connected to a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB) by soldering to effect heat-dissipation. The heat-dissipation path thereof includes a plurality of thermal resistant layers that may reduce the effect of heat-dissipation.
Further, the electrode structure of the current LED chip may be vertical or horizontal in type, and the colors emitted by the LED chips are different. There is an ongoing need to enable an increase in flexibility in selecting the types of LED chips in an LED module as well as an increase in a design space for the circuit (series or parallel) between the LED chips within the same module to facilitate later use.